Valkyria Chronicles: Skies of Rescue
by Carlos68
Summary: Based on my liking of Valkyria Chronicles and the Youdagame Skies of War; what happens when Squad 7 get rescued by these so called flying UH-1 helicopters as the Squad itself almost gets destroyed by the Batomys?


_Valkyrian Skies of War_

**By Carlos68**

-Barious Desert-

Rounds bounced off the sides of the Edelweiss that were coming from the massive Botamys' machine guns. While Welkin's own tank could stand up to the machine gun rounds easily, the lancers behind the massive tank were a different story all together. Smoke poured into the crew compartment, and he and Isara where coughing, both covered with soot and oil.

"We can't take much more of this!" Welkin shouted over the grumbling of the tank's Ragnite turbine, as he wiped off a pair of goggles he now wore, to keep the black substance out of his eyes.

Isara offered no response, attempting to drive the tank to shelter behind some ruins her brother had knocked down with the tank's 82mm cannon.

-Within the Botamys-

A smug look appeared on Prince Maximilian's face as he readied the massive main gun to destroy the Edelweiss. The 340mm cannon had the smaller machine in its sights, and he began to give the order that would send Welkin to early grave.

Fi...!"

There was a muffled explosion that shook the massive tank fiercely. Max looked through a periscope to see what had happened. He looked around and soon began to hear an incredible fast whooping sound as he regained his hearing fast from the muffled explosion. He turned the periscope to his left and saw the most terrifying thing he every saw.

As he looked within the periscope, there hovered a strange looking flying machine with its long propellers spinning at an unheard-of supersonic speed spinning above the top and the windshields looking like they belong from the windows of a naval cruiser. As he didn't know; it was UH-1 Helicopter. His smug immediately turned into a hidden frightened frown as he saw the machine hover in the same position.

Without warning; it fired another lance at the side of Botamys from its left side fin (which was its left wing) and a short muffled explosion turned into a loud boom as fire broke out with inside the machine gun turrets. Max took action and shouted "All crews, don't get distracted on that thing to our left! Concentrate your focus on that Gallian!"

"Yes your Grace!" replied the operators.

-Meanwhile for the Edelweiss-

The Edelweiss went behind the shelter of a ruined building and shortly, its engine slowly died. "No…no…no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No, no…no." panicked Welkin calmly as he heard the engine died. Welkin swore under his breath as the tank left itself stranded for the Botamys' main gun prepared to fire.

He turned to his younger sister. "Is, I just want you to know... You're the best little sister anyone could ever hope for."

She nodded; Welkin couldn't tell any more through the smoke. "And you're the best older brother, Welks."

They braced themselves for the inevitable, and almost to their surprise…it never came to them. A supersonic whooping sound was heard and it got closer slowly as in a manner of being close to the tank.

Welkin carefully opened the hatch on the cupola to find that noise. All the sooty-oily substance that hadn't settled fumed out of the tank. Welkin coughed a bit as the black colored smoke poured out, and Isara did the same, as she opened the driver's hatch. They both looked up and saw what Maximilian saw as what they never saw before: an olive-colored UH-1 Helicopter that was slowly descending to the left side of the tank.

"What in Valkyria is that?" muttered Isara to the machine descending 100ft near them.

"I don't know. But it's definitely coming to our rescue." replied Welkin as he turned his head to Isara.

"No! We failed His Grace..."

Selvaria and a detachment of her men, dressed in black, and one of them in red, had arrived moments after the second missile had struck the Botamys. The blue flames around her grew brighter, as she prepared to reduce the Edelweiss and the unidentified flying machine next to it near the burning ruins.

...you will _pay!_"

She charged her Valkyrian lance, and aimed it at the idling Edelweiss. The Helicopter next to it noticed, and rotated itself towards her directing a pair of huge cylinders with multiple gun ports from the front.

At the same time, she fired her lance and the helicopter fired off a salvo of 10 rockets at her as it hovered to its left to dodge her beam. Before the rockets could hit her, she swung her lance in an attempt to get rid of them but she was too late. The rockets came down on her and threw her back off her feet from the resulting blast.

Growing angrier at the flying machine, she ordered her lancers to shoot it down.

The lancers moved, to fire on the helicopter's radiators. But then they came to a realization: the familiar blue glow wasn't radiating from the sides on top of the helicopter; instead, a long hump extending from the middle of the helicopter to the beginning tip of the long tail with a pipe at the end is all what was there. This realization was moments too late; the rounds missed as the helicopter moved more to the right and left. As they ran, though, they placed confidence in their suits, to protect them against the rockets or missiles.

The lancers turned to fire on the Helicopter again, as did Selvaria, but the machine was just as fast as it appeared. It fired a double barreled machine gun from the nose onto the Lancers. Taken by surprise, the lancers were dropping fast with agony because of the machine gun's heavy 7.92mm round. In case that wasn't enough, it fired more rockets onto them and Selvaria.

Selvaria's remaining men began running but none of them could pass or get to Selvaria as the rest of them began being mowed down the machine guns. Although Selvaria herself stood her ground with her shield in front of her, the rockets were a whole different story as they kept her pinned down in the same location.

Before she knew it, she heard a repeated exploding sound getting closer behind her. With the shield still up, she turned her head to her left and saw a parallel column of explosions coming towards her. The helicopter stopped firing all of a sudden and turned around towards Welkin's direction. She charged up her lance but was too late to fire back since she not only could see what was making the explosions, but the exploding came right up into her face as she turned around to the explosions.

The explosions engulfed her as so for sand falling on top of her from the explosions. Shortly, the smoke cleared and she saw a blond-haired man in stained clothing emerge from the burning Botamys. "Your Grace!" she shouted, running towards the tank, not noting the fact that more of the those helicopters were descending to the locations of Squad 7.

Alicia woke up to the chattering of troops in green right in front of her. She could see the blurred image of a helmeted man's face as she regained consciousness.

As her hearing came together, the shouting and chattering became clearer "…quickly get the stretcher! One of the members is conscious!" At the same time, she heard the fast whooping sound from the helicopters yet recognizing the appearance of the helmeted man.

The man wore a green helmet with a red cross on the center of the front of the helmet representing that he is a medical unit. It looked like he was in his mid-20s because of his dark blond hair underneath the helmet. Before she knew it, she felt herself being lifted up by the man. Next, she could even feel even more that she and the man were heading somewhere.

Until no expected of her senses, she was laid down on a possible stretcher. All of a sudden once again, she felt herself and the stretcher get moved somewhere. The whooping sound got louder as she could see a fast yet long propeller above her blur as giving a sign of moving at high speed. She wanted to say something but she was in too much pain to respond.

Out of sight, the stretcher was settled down inside a strange yet small cargo compartment. More medical men in green helmets stood near her inside the compartment and saw them attending to another wounded Squad 7 members. She turned her head to the right and saw 2 more men carrying another stretcher with another recognizable Squad 7 Member; it was Susie. She was wounded and laid on the stretcher motionless.

Alicia grew even more worried to what's happening to herself and the rest of the wounded Squad 7. In the last attempt of trying to remain conscious, she tries reaching her hand out to Susie. Before she could even hold her hand in the air for a second, she faints slowly all of a sudden as Susie on the stretcher gets lifted onto the helicopter.

-End of Chapter 1-

(More will coming soon. This is my first story).


End file.
